The invention relates to a quick-clamping locking plate. Quick-clamping locking plates of this type are placed on a camera stand and are used so as to be able to quickly clamp in, lock and disengage a video or film camera.
To this end, a known quick-clamping locking plate has a dovetail guide in the front region, the straight guide edges of which guide approach one another conically in the direction of the front end of the plate. An insert part of complementary shape, which for its part is connected to the camera, is introduced into this dovetail guide. This insert part can then be arrested in the dovetail guide with the aid of a locking arrangement. The locking arrangement has a locking pin which is pressed, from the side, into a groove extending transversely to the central longitudinal axis of the insert part and slightly obliquely, by the force of a leg spring, so that the insert part is pressed forwards in the dovetail guide and held there. The insert part can be pressed out of the dovetail guide via a pivotable hand lever which is connected to an unlocking pin via a linkage.
It has now been found that it is definitely not possible to produce the dovetail guide and the insert part with such accuracy that a backlash-free fit of the insert part and, with it, the camera in the dovetail guide is guaranteed under all conditions. On the contrary, what happens, for example because of the penetration of particles of dust or sand, is that the fit is no longer backlash-free and therefore the insert part and, with it, the camera too "wobbles" in the dovetail guide.
Furthermore, relatively high forces, which definitely lead to deformation of material in the case of this locking plate or ones like it, are applied for the purpose of arresting the insert part and, with it, the camera in the dovetail guide, so that both the quick-clamping locking plate and also the insert part have only a limited life-span.
In general, the camera is also additionally locked at the rear end on quick-clamping locking plates of this type; for this purpose, there is provided on the plate a firmly seated locking pin under which a corresponding holding plate on the camera slides when the insert part is inserted in the dovetail guide. As a rule, this rear fit is likewise not a snug fit but operates with slight backlash, so that at that point too, firm arresting of the camera is not guaranteed.